Amar como tú
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ¿Cómo amar cuando lo único que sabías hacer era destruir? ¿Cómo amar cuando para matar era para lo que habías sido creada-modificada? ¿Cómo amar? Si nadie había podido ver más allá de una cara bonita. ¿Cómo amar? Si la única persona que, al parecer, quería entablar al menos una amistad contigo, lo alejabas por miedo, aunque lo negaras, a ser herida.


_**Amar como tú**_

 _ **.**_

" _Si pudiera comenzar a ser,  
la mitad de lo que crees de mí.  
cualquier cosa podría hacer  
y podría aprender a amar…"_

 _Amar como tú -Rebecca Sugar (Ending Steven Universe)_

 _._

¿Cómo amar cuando lo único que sabías hacer era destruir?

¿Cómo amar cuando para matar era para lo que habías sido creada-modificada?

¿Cómo amar? Si nadie había podido ver más allá de una cara bonita.

¿Cómo amar? Si la única persona que, al parecer, quería entablar al menos una amistad contigo, lo alejabas por miedo, aunque lo negaras, a ser herida.

A sentirte débil, porque así te estabas sintiendo. Porque podías sentir como tu piel se erizaba ante su compañía, o cuando tus mejillas se enrojecían ante un halago suyo. O cuando tu corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante cuando te dio aquel atrevido beso en la mejilla.

Un beso en la mejilla.

Era increíble como un simple gesto podía hacer despertar todos sus sentidos, tanto humanos como androides.

¿Cómo ese pequeño guerrero había logrado hacerla suspirar, o incluso jadear ante su cercanía?

¿Cómo amar? Cuando él amaba demasiado.

Amaba su quehacer: Salvar al mundo sin esperar algún reconocimiento a cambio.

Amaba a sus amigos.

Amaba a los hijos de sus amigos.

La amaba a ella.

A ella.

Al monstruo que, en un futuro que gracias a aquel guerrero del futuro no se cumpliría, lo había asesinado.

¿Cómo amar? Cuando ella sentía que no podía hacerlo.

Por eso esa noche, cuando él le reveló lo mucho que la amaba… ella no pudo responder. Solamente se quedó paralizada, mirándolo de forma sorprendida ante tal arrebato de sentires.

Le sonrió, y esa sonrisa le erizó los vellos al guerrero. Era una sonrisa tan sincera, tan hermosa que Dieciocho pocas veces la mostraba.

Y solo era con él. Solamente él podía ser testigo de esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

Krilin no necesitó más nada, no necesitó que ella le devolviera aquel _te amo_ , de hecho, nunca le importó si ella le respondía, solamente con su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para saber que ella sentía algo igual.

Los ojos de la androide eran tan azules como el mismo cielo, tan brillantes y, aunque ella fuera tan poco expresiva, Krilin la sabía leer tan a la perfección, porque en su relación él había aprendido a leerla. Había aprendido a ver bajo sus capas y a contemplar su alma desnuda.

Luego de aquella confesión, el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación los inundó. Y fue Dieciocho la que se atrevió a lanzarse al agua. A lanzarse, y aventurarse a volar a su lado.

Lo besó. Un beso suave en los labios que los hizo suspirar a ambos.

Un beso, tan solo un beso era lo que bastaba para que Krilin cayera aún más en sus redes. Un beso en la mejilla fue lo que le impulsó a ella, a entender que ella seguía siendo una humana y haber destruido ese control, y ahora ese beso era el que hacía vibrar aún más su corazón y despertaba el deseo en su ser.

Besar a Dieciocho era como beber agua en el desierto, luego de días de anhelarlo tanto. Acariciar su piel era como acariciar la de un ángel, tan tersa y delicada que podría sorprender la agraciada fuerza que había debajo de aquella piel.

Se dice que los mejores momentos, los más especiales, esos que más se disfrutaban, eran los que salían de imprevisto, los que no se planeaban.

Se dice que el corazón te guía hasta el final, hasta donde no tiene jurisdicción, a donde la carne tiene el poder y el deseo de apodera de tu ser.

Ahí, acostados en la cama, amándose a todo su ser, reinaba algo más que la pasión y el deseo. Algo más que den sus pieles juntas, porque sus corazones se tocaban a través de los pechos desnudos.

Porque sus almas danzaban a un mismo son, al son de sus besos y caricias.

Ahí, amándose, uniendo sus almas a la vez que sus cuerpos, podían sentir que aquella unión completa les era todo.

Y Dieciocho se sintió capaz de amar, como nunca antes se había sentido. Se sintió capaz de sentir, de desear, de anhelar…

Y Dieciocho, luego de aquel acto tan sublime que terminaron, tan solo se dispuso a observarlo dormir, a ver su rostro tan pacífico en el sueño. Acarició su mano y ella estaba segura que podría quedarse contemplándolo para siempre.

¿Podría ella amar?

¿Podría aprender a hacerlo?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Como androide no necesitaba dormir, pero muchas veces disfrutaba tanto el placer de soñar.

La mano de Krilin apretó la suya en su sueño, provocando que la androide sonriera en el suyo.

Amar sería tan fácil si estaba con él.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este fic está dedicado a Joy, quién me subió los ánimos enormemente para poder terminarlo :") ella, que ha estado animandome enormemente en mis peores momentos sacándome siempre una sonrisa :")**_

 _ **El Ending de mi serie favorita: Steven Universe, le queda a Dieciocho a la perfección. Quise ponerla completa, pero sentí que cortaba el ritmo de la lectura. Adoro esta forma de narración, sin diálogos, porque no son necesarias las palabras para expresar todo lo que hay que expresar.**_

 _ **Si quieren, les puedo compartir aquí la letra completa de la canción:**_

 _ **Aparte del comienzo, esto es lo que le sigue.**_

 _ **Cuando veo que actúas así, me pregunto cuándo volverás. Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar como tú.**_

 _ **Siempre creí que sería malo, y ahora sé que es verdad. Porque, tú eres tan bueno y no soy como tú.**_

 _ **Te has ido hoy y yo te adoro ¿Quisiera saber… Qué te hace pensar que especial soy?**_

 _ **Si pudiera comenzar a hacer algo que esté bien para ti. Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar…**_

 _ **Y bueno, sería todo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, en verdad… escribirlos siempre, SIEMPRE será un placer para mí, porque ellos son mis niños y los amo con mi alma :")**_


End file.
